Kuroi Bara
Kuroi Bara(薔薇 黒い Bara Kuroi?) is the main protagonist in the Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss fanseries and also a student from the Starlight School. She have a cool and calm personality, as a cool type idol, and her primary brand is Missing Utopia. At the start of the series, she is a idol working solo, but in episode 36, Kuroi and Yumehana Kurenai started a duo unit together, with the leader being Yumehana. Bio Kuroi was a normal middle schooler who had admiration for idols, she saw Yurika Toudou's last live performance, and then she started to wish to become an idol. Kuroi didn't had any special friends or best friends, and anyone that she considerate special, her parents are always traveling and she have no brother or sister to live with, so she prefers to be alone, and don't feel sad for being lonely or anything like this. When she went to her second live show, a live by Yumehana Kurenai, she noticed that she could hear what she was thinking, and look at her true feelings when she was doing a live, that where negative feelings, different that what she was doing with a smile in the stage, Kuroi started admiring her, but then she noticed that anyone but her could know Yumehana's true self, because anyone had this ability, and so, decided to finally turn into a Starlight School student, to know more about idols and even about herself and her ability. When Kuroi goes to the Starlight School, she became friend with a friendly girl named Sawairo Tsubasa, the future head of the Tsubasa Family, and tells Sawairo about her ability and what she saw and heard at Yumehana's live, her new friend gets really woried about it, and then tells for her to don't talk to Starlight School's headmistress, Aoi Kiriya, but Kuroi did it, because she knew that Aoi know a lot about idols, and then, Aoi sold the informations about Kuroi's ability to the persons who create the Aikatsu System, not to do something bad to her, but to study this kind of thing that Kuroi had, an then, she started being studied to create a new system, the True Soul System, and she suffered a lot with it, going to hospitals and laboratories, it starts in episode 10 and only stops in episode 15, when Kuroi finally win the respect of her big sister, that give her a Premium Rare Coord from Missing Utopia, Kuroi's favorite brand, designed by her sister, Inochi Bara. Since this suffering process to create a new system, she couldn't forgive anyone who did it to her, excluding Aoi, because she knew that she didn't do it to make her bad, but Kuroi started being more gentle since then, and also started to look more serious while being an idol. She debuted whit a True Soul Dress, the Scarlet Secret Coord (also her first Premium Rare Coord) when she did her first live with Yumehana, in episode 16, and then she started giving her life and the persons around her a big importance, especially Yumehana, who really liked her. Appearance Kuroi have red eyes and a black long hair that reaches down her hips, she wears a ring with a black cross in her right hand and black cross earrings, because it was the first thing Inochi gave her in her entire life, before the process to create the True Soul System. As a student of Starlight Academy, she wears a standardized uniform for each tropical season. When she is exercising, her hair is styled in a ponytail and she wears a white track suit with red sleeves and accents. When she isn't exercising or wearing her uniform, her main color is red and she have three crosses in her left check as a styled makeup. Kuroi's symbol is a cross and her favorite feeling is determinacy and love (after episode 59). Personality Kuroi is a calm girl, who don't care about staying alone or without nothing but what she needs, she looks confident and mature, who always know what she's doing, but this ins't true after all. Kuroi have some problems with accepting what people says about her, and at the most time, judges people by the wrong way, just lik when she knew Miyuki, and knew she was lying about a lot of things, besides this, Kuroi has a gentle side, especially to Yumehana and Inochi, but she only show this to her new friends when she stars doing lives with them. Plot Turning into an Idol Kuroi had no dreams before seeing Yurika, she felt like she was nothing in a huge world, so she did never give any special value to her life and also have nothing agains to die soon as posible, but when she saw Yurika's last live, she became really happy for the first time, and decided to continue Yurika's "legacy" as an idol, so she decided to be an idol too, but a idol inspired in Yurika and only Yurika. When she saw the new top idol's live, Yumehana Kurenai, she decided that she will help her, because she could hear her thinks and see her feelings reflected in her, and the true Yumehana wasn't the cute and sexy girl that everybody thought she was, so, with Yumehana, Kuroi finally decided to be an idol, not only for Yurika, but for her own self. The True Soul System Experiment When the scientists found out about Kuroi's ability, they've started studying her, but not only looking at her and writing what she does day by day, they opened her body to study her inside, to finally knew that Kuroi's ability is localized in a special nerve that connect the brain and her eyes, that made her see and hear the idol's true feels when both's heat's reach the max, the extracted it out to put on the future Aikatsu Cards that are True Soul Dresses, making Kuroi suffer a lot and go to the hospital because of this, and making Aoi feel bad, so, she made her fiancé, Ichigo Kiriya, do a live with Kuroi and sing her new song, 「Everything is ☆ミ」 . Being Friends with Sawairo and Miyuki Kuroi's first friend was Sawairo, who where the first friendly girl to talk to her, so Kuroi think she's really special to her. Miyuki started to get interested in Kuroi when she know about Kuroi's special vision and about the True Soul System, so Miyuki lies, saying that she loves Kuroi and want to get married with her, but in episode 34 Miyuki reveals that she is Sawairo's fiancé, and is in love with her, but she wanted to make Yumehana get mad at her, to have fun with her, even saying that she really admires Kuroi's personality and strength, so Kuroi never trusted Miyuki so much, sometimes she also call her "Two Faced Lover", especially when she's with Sawairo and whe Kuroi is talking to Yumehana about Miyuki and her relation with Sawairo. Etymology Bara (薔薇) Means "rose". Kuroi's last name is a reference to Yumehana's symbol, a rose. Kuroi (黒い) Means "black". Her full name means "black rose", this is a reference to Yumehana's relation with Kuroi, Yumehana is the pink rose (beautiful, dangerous and sweet, but with thorns) and Kuroi is the black rose (also beautiful, but with no colors, only the black in her soul). Relationships [[Yumehana Kurenai|'Yumehana Kurenai']] - Yumehana is in love with Kuroi since episode 16, when they had they're first performance, since it, Yumehana started being Kuroi's stalker, and follows her in Starlight School practically all the time, even when she isn't seeing her. Yumehana has a yandere personality, but she really love Kuroi and care deeply for her under her heart, because Kuroi was the first person who could save her of the solo career and stay with her, not only in the stage, but fight agains to her manager and producer only to perform with her. [http://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Yurika_T%C5%8Dd%C5%8D Yurika Toudou] - Kuroi's motivation to be an idol at the start. Kuroi likes everything about Yurika, even her wife, Ran Toudou, who is the actual top designer of Spicy Ageha. In episode 57, Kuroi and Yurika perform a live together, and became quite close friends. [[Sawairo Tsubasa|'Sawairo Tsubasa']]' '- Kuroi's first friend. Sawairo is from a rich family that know a lot about the Aikatsu Cards and the Aikatsu System, so Sawairo helped Kuroi a lot when she was being used to create a new system. [[Miyuki Uryuu|'Miyuki Uryuu']]' '- Kuroi's friend who lies saying she's in love with her. Miyuki lies daily to Kuroi before episode 34, saying that Kuroi have the elegance of a women and the pure heart of a warrior, but all of this was only to make Yumehana's true and jealous personality show up, because Miyuki knew she was in love with Kuroi. [http://aikatsu.wikia.com/wiki/Yurika_T%C5%8Dd%C5%8D Ichigo Kiriya]' '- Ichigo became a quite near friend to Kuroi since they did a performance together because Aoi wanted to make Kuroi happy after the True Soul System's incident. Sendatsu Tsukikage '- Sendatsu is Kuroi's biggest enemy along with her mother, she copied Kuroi's idol style also and her basic coord style too. [[Yoruko Tsukikage|'Yoruko Tsukikage]]' '- Yoruko is Kuroi and Inochi's enemy, Yoruko is the most responsible for the bad results at the True Soul System, because her brand's main emotion is sadness and angry. [[Inochi Bara|'Inochi Bara']]' '- Kuroi's sister. At the start of the series, Inochi didn't like Kuroi a lot, but after the True Soul System's incident, Inochi tried to be more close to Kuroi, and also made exclusive Rare Coords for her. Trivia * Sign: Gemini * Three sizes: 87-54-93 * Favorite Food: Sushi and red meat. * Disliked Food: Pepper. * Special Skill: Fight and cook. * Kuroi could fight agains to Yumehana's five producers and her manager to do a live with her. * Her aura is composed of legendary swords, black feather, shiny red crystals, red hearts and golden chains. * In episode 21, Kuroi shows that she is very shy with persons that are in love with her. * The theme song for the unit Crossed Roses, Bara no Kusari, is composed by Kuroi. * Kuroi's first theme song is Kusari to Ketsueki no Dancefloor before the True Soul System incident, after this, this song became Kuroi and Sendatsu's rivality theme song, and Kuroi's theme song became Chikai no Chikara. * Since Sawairo's experience with RPG Maker games, Kuroi's favorite game turned into Ib. Quotes Gallery Category:Iasu Category:Aikatsu!: Despair's Tear and Hope's Kiss Category:Idols Category:Main Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Cool Idols Category:Female Category:Characters